This invention relates to an automatic analyzer convenient in use in which both an urgent sample insertion keeping its safety and operability of an operator can be improved, and any erroneous operation can be prevented.
As the prior art in regard to an automatic analyzer, it is well known to apply the technology described in the gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 59-22905, for example. Although the technology before this prior art described above needed one feeder mechanism for each of a plurality of reagents, the prior art simplified the mechanism in such a way that only two feeder mechanisms were satisfactorily provided even if a plurality of reagents were applied. In addition, as a further prior art, it is well known to apply a technology described in the gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6-88828. This prior art is made such that the reaction cuvettes is constructed as a double-walled one or a three-layer walled one, each of the rows of reaction cuvettes is made as an independent one, the reaction cuvettes can be washed and continuously processed for every steps of each of the reactions in order to increase a processing capability to enable all the reactions to be carried out in parallel within the same time and to prevent any contamination from being generated between the reagents.
All the aforesaid prior arts have some problems that a sufficient study is not provided for a small-sized formation of the device, a wide location is needed, and in addition an arrangement about either an operating section for controlling the device or a display device is not devised, and it is not satisfactory in view of an easiness or safety in operation for an operator or prevention in erroneous operation.